This application is a request for partial funding to support travel grants for junior attendees to attend the annual Professional Development Seminar (PDS) organized by Women in Nephrology (WIN). The PDS will be held on November 5, 2008 during the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) Renal Week. The PDS encourages attendance from both men and women participants. The main objectives of the PDS are a) to provide insight into a successful career in the field of Nephrology, b) to highlight qualities necessary to develop these career characteristics, and c) to prepare the attendees to identify and develop strategies for overcoming potential barriers to accomplishing their career goals. The PDS is tailored to meet the needs of fellows and junior faculty (defined as junior attendees) wishing to pursue clinical and/or basic science research careers in the field of Nephrology. The one-day PDS program is divided into two sections: one section is targeted towards the career development of early career nephrologists and Ph.D. scientists who aim to develop successful strategies to manage their professional lives. Topics such as "Writing Grants," "Writing Articles," "Managing a laboratory," "Mentoring," and "Networking" are addressed. The second component is targeted to mid-career nephrologists or scientists considering administrative and leadership roles. This part emphasizes clinical, educational, and research program building. Specifically, it provides useful information concerning the challenges of being a program director, financial management, mentoring mentors, and interpersonal skills. In addition, there will be sessions that may be of interest to both early and mid-career nephrologists and/or scientists covering topics such as shaking the funding tree. The PDS program is of high relevance to the mission of the NIDDK, in terms of its aim to support the career development of clinicians and scientists in the field of Nephrology. The PDS brings together investigators that would not typically interact. For example, PDS invites speakers who are not only accomplished clinical and basic science researchers in the field of Nephrology, but also are well known as successful mentors from academic institutions across North America. The PDS addresses current and cutting edge topics on career development in research and education. Speakers discuss funding initiatives, demand for academic positions, and statistics on women and minorities in leadership positions. The PDS is designed to promote the careers of future Nephrologists, men and women, both clinical and research and provides a forum where barriers are discussed. As such, this seminar is a unique opportunity for junior attendees to obtain valuable advice and information on the successful navigation of their careers in a variety of settings that include academia, private practice, and industry; a primary goal common to WIN, ASN, and the NIDDK. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]